misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Arabian Tights
' Season 3, Episode 1' This is the first episode of Season 3; Misdreavous525's Total Pokemon World Tour. The 19 tourists are told to prepare for the flight, where in the bathroom Castform loses her ticket to Purugly and gives it to Persian. Then using Chef Hariyama's carless nature, Persian sneaks onto the blimp. While on the blimp to their first stop, Unown immediatley notices the disapearance of his girlfriend and the appearance of Persian in the boys cabin. When they make their first stop, to pick up the new add ons, Unown tells Miltank, that Persian stole his girlfriend's ticket, but the host could care less. Then they all are introduced to this season's add ons; the Artist, Smeargle, the Skirt Chaser, Jolteon , the Coniving Daddy's Girl, 'Roserade, the Smart Triplet, '' Uxie , ''the Diva Triplet,'' Mesprit, ''the Hyper Triplet, ''Azelf, ''the Competitive Ice Princess, ''Sneasel, the Prankster'', Ambipom, the Adventurer, Mothim, the Caring Sister, Glaceon, the Moe, Phione, the Lover Boy, Marowak, the Creeper, Banette, the Emo, Shuckle, the Kid at Heart, Teddiursa, the Diva, Starmie, the Dual Personality Girl, Absol, the Clumsy Fighter, Tyrogue, ''the Sweet Ice Queen, Froslass, not to mention Umbreon and Sceptiles' girlfriends; the Prep, ''Meganium and ''the Underhanded Mistress, ''Honchkrow. Now with all contestants revealed, Miltank splits the tourists into two teams. Team Chatot consisting of; Gastrodon, Jynx, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bellossom, Espeon, Ninetales, Jolteon, Azelf, Mothim, Persian, Starmie, Meganium, Phione, Absol, Froslass, Unown, Roserade and Glaceon. And Team Mawile consisting of; Mismagius, Sceptile, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Chimecho, Blissey, Umbreon Bronzong, Smeargle, Marowak, Flygon, Banette, Shuckle, Uxie, Mesprit, Honchkrow, Sneasel, Ambipom and Tyrogue. The tourists all get back on the plane and are thrown out in Saudi Arabia for their first destination and challenge. Team Chatot is told their challenge is to find the ancient Slowking, while Team Mawile must perform Prince Ali from Disney's Aladdin. While Team Chatot goes off on their challenge, Espeon leaves Bellossom to mess with Team Mawile in any way possible and for Bella Lee that means bombs. While Team Mawile rehearses with Umbreon being Aladdin, Bronzong being the singer and Wigglytuff, Clefable and Blissey being the belly dancers. Bellossom watches from above and while Smeargle keeps an eye out, Bellossom prepares her bomb as Miltank arrives to judge the song. Bellossom drops the bomb as the song begins and Smeargle catches it. Freaking out on cue, he throws the bomb and it lands right in the middle of the performance area. Miltank infuriated tells Team Mawile they failed, just as she gets word Team Chatot succeeded. Making them the winners and Team Mawile sent to the first Poffin Ceremony. Smeargle is scarred but hopes people will vote out Umbreon for being bossy. At the Poffin Ceremony it does come down to the Artist and Twin, but in the end Smeargle is left without a poffin case and is sent packing. Smeargle becomes the First Tourists pushed out of the blimp and lands in 75th place. Pokemon in Episode Mismagius XY.gif Sceptile XY.gif Gastrodon-east.gif Jynx XY.gif Clefable XY.gif Wigglytuff XY.gif Chimecho XY.gif Blissey XY.gif Dodrio XY.gif Ninetales XY.gif Bellossom XY.gif Espeon XY.gif Umbreon XY.gif Bronzong XY.gif Hippowdon XY.gif Carnivine XY.gif Starmie XY.gif Meganium XY.gif Pesian XY.gif Shuckle XY.gif Absol XY.gif Flygon XY.gif Honchkrow XY.gif Mothim XY.gif Banette XY.gif Uxie XY.gif Mesprit XY.gif Azelf XY.gif Glaceon XY.gif Froslass XY.gif Drapion XY.gif Roserade XY.gif Lapras XY.gif Jolteon XY.gif Tyrouge XY.gif Marowak XY.gif Unown XY.gif Castform XY.gif Phione XY.gif Sneasel Female XY.gif Ambipom XY.gif Teddiursa XY.gif Smeargle XY.gif Mamoswine XY.gif Goofs Trivia